Ame
by bakakonekochan
Summary: Hichigo Shirosaki is thinking about his aibou and will do anything to make the rain stop.But why is his heart clenching whenever there are others around his King? YAOI HichixIchi HitsuxIchi and other to come. ficlet series
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bleach fanfic. I've been into this fandom for a long time but only decided to contribute to it now. It will probably turn into a small drabble series depending on how I feel interested in it.

This deal with Yaoi (meaning male/male relationship). If this offends you, please don't read further. Pairings will mention different couples, but two sure would be HichiIchi and HitsuIchi.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach, belongs to Tite Kubo. So don't sue me, I only own a cat.

This is told from Hichigo's POV.

Ame (rain)

It's raining.

Again.

I'm thinking about him. It would be hard not to with all this rain endlessly falling down. It looks like I'm going to be cold again and for a long time. It's kind of tiring how it never seem to evolve into something positive and steady. Whenever I think he finally understood, I'm just shown how wrong I was.

That dumb king. He'll never learn his lesson. I could always break out the surface and take over him but I would just make it worse. No matter how much I brag about power, I'm losing my strength against his lost puppy looks. I want to beat some sense into his thick head but I also only want to keep him safe.

Won't he ever be able to defend himself? Physically speaking he can and whenever he fails, he is patched back again by that silly big boob-mother-hen. But emotionally, no one can do anything. No matter how fine he can appear on the outside, inside everything is cracked, falling apart under the guilt, deception, depression. Too much pressure from wounds that never heal. But no one seem to care or pay enough attention to see past his mask which isn't mine for once.

So what? Me, a Hollow, am worrying for my silly counter part? Yes I am. And somehow I find it not so difficult or shameful to admit it. I need him to live , just like he does though he still hasn't acknowledged it yet.

Rain is pouring down harder. Great.. I'm shivering, fed up to be exposed to this dreadful weather every day. Won't any one notice? Won't they see how he's trying to please them all, smiling when inside he's crying? I really want to take control and scream at them, beat some senses into their false friendly behaviour. But what good would it bring? My aibou would only angst over it and rain would turn to a deluge.

I'm drenched. If at least Ichigo would have left me an umbrella… I picture myself with one and a hot tea mug in the other hand. I snort. My brain is really turning into a sponge for thinking about such crazy things.

But The rain finally seems to stop. Miracle? Maybe not. The weather is slowly turning better, warming in a particular way and the sky is taking a frozen blue tint that I've been observing for a few times. It can only mean one thing.

He has arrived.

The only one that seems to be able to break through Ichigo's shell, slowly taking the walls down. From the outside, it may be invisible, but inside, the rain would always retreat back and leave the place for warmth to overcome coldness. How ironic that it has to be the Ice manipulator that makes the strawberry feel warm, but it's kind of cute.

Jeez, now I'm feeling like a silly scheming schoolgirl trying to play matchmaker. Not that I really want to share my king. After all, he's mine and we have the tightest relationship but I know I can't bring him the key to stop the rain. I can only shelter him. And if I don't want to die from bronchitis, have better to make a move, the sooner, the better.

But now I will just relieve in the warmth my strawberry is providing me, sharing his happiness with me. Is he even aware of it?


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second drabble told from Toshirou's POV. Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter! Made me quite happy! Hope you'll like this one too. This is unbetaed.

For those who didn't know, Ame means Rain and now Yuki means snow.

_**Yuki**_

Life is rather boring here. I mean, nothing really exciting to do. Everything just seems so plain and humdrum. Meetings, missions, training, then being teased by Momo or suffocated by Matsumoto's bosom when I don't have to threaten her to work whenever she tries to sneak away from her paper job. I was tired of this life and found myself glad when they crashed into our world, interrupting this daily peaceful pace forever.

For sure, they made a rather unconventional entrance, breaking every rules and not really caring if it meant they could manage to reach their goal. These ryoka were fuelled with energy and strong will but none stronger than the one whose hair colour was enough to scream disturbance.

At that time, I hadn't really had the time to pay enough attention to him. I had already my load of problems. Poor Momo. Even now she's still in denial. I pity her. She's like a sister to me, but her blindness toward that bastard traitor is despicable. Even though she has been betrayed twice, she still can't open her eyes to the truth, too weak to admit that the one we all thought to be real, was only a mere jester behind which Aizen true personality was hiding. Women sure know how to create problems. Fortunately, they aren't all as weak minded as Momo or that cry-baby Orihime. I don't really hold a grudge against her, it's just that despite being kind, she hits on my nerves.

But Kurosaki is strong. I had some time to give it a thought after everything was cleared thanks to them, especially him. This boy, without anything, managed to clear his path through Seireitei and its inhabitants hearts. There's something about him that makes people around open up and change. To say, if even "I-have-a-stick-deep-in-my-butt" Byakuya Kuchiki could change, it takes a lot of charisma and personality.

And I am opening too. Must I fear it? I'm watching my icy walls melting every time I meet him, every single smiles he gives me is clearing the blizzard blowing on my heart, slowly defrosting my core. How can I let it happen to me, the one that controls ice and snow? The sun is my enemy and still I'm letting myself be hypnotized and caught without really fighting back.

I may be childish, always taking the huff when he calls me by my name, especially when he calls every one like that, but to me it's a special game between him and me. I know he loves to tease me but while Momo's teasing is annoying, Ichigo's is pleasurable. Does he even know the effect he has on me? Probably not. But even if he doesn't care, I cherish these simple moments. Will I ever be able to get closer to him? I kind of missed my chance when we were on Earth , because we ended sleeping at Orihime's while Kuchiki could spend her time by Ichigo's but I intend to put it right. Especially now, when I see his eyes getting darker and stormy. There is something bothering him and yet when he sees I'm looking at him, they always get clearer.

I may not look like I care but being the "silent icy " one, I'm in good position to observe people. And the strawberry is very interesting to study for sure; how he would smile for the others but his eyes would remain sad. The real Ichigo resides within his eyes. Just looking at his face or his gestures won't reveal his inner self. Does anyone notice that his chocolate eyes would sometimes flicker to golden with a little insane glint? I find it fascinating. Kurosaki is a mystery that needs to be unveiled and I want to be the one to do it.

I need to climb up my ice tower toward the sun and let the snow melt at its contact no matter how risky it is because whenever Ichigo smiles at me and that it reaches his eyes, I feel it's worth it. That's when I would dare a small smile in return, just for him, just so that he'll keep coming back to me.

And in the land where Hyourinmaru sleeps, snowdrops are now blooming on the ice.

HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH

Liked it? Hated it? Just tell me if you care. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Kaze (wind)

Something is changing. I can feel it in the air. Rain isn't falling as often as it used to. Now I can even enjoy rainbows and cloud gazing. What am I saying? I sound so pathetic. Me a Hollow thinking about the weather. The King would be laughing if he had any ideas of what I am currently thinking.

Yet I am "kind of" happy. First because Ichigo's change of mood means no more drenched clothes. And secondly, because it means he has found some peace of mind. But it's no thanks to his so called friends. They're still obvious to his true self and everything that burdens him. I should really kick them. But that would mean revealing myself and adding more weight to Ichigo's inner solitary confinement.

I wonder when did I start to care about my King. Why does his well-being mean so much to me? It's still a mystery to me. Crushing him, which is what I should do, no longer appeals to me. What matters now is to have a blue sky. Right now, blue is tainted by white clouds, but it's acceptable, always better than dark ones.

Aibou has had the same effect as kaze in well-organized pile of sheets. He blew everything carelessly, throwing away centuries of archaic hierarchy and giving the stiffened Soul Society a new breathe, revolutionizing its foundations and believes. I loved it. Serves the bastards right!

What I don't like is the fact people are trying to get closer to Ichigo not for good reasons. Byakuya and Abarai are lusting after that oblivious  other half of mine , Zaraki always wants to make chopsticks out of him, even that bastard Uruhara has a strange glint in his eyes whenever he looks at Ichigo's butt. The only one I don't mind is the kuso shiro chibi, because aside from stopping the rain and bringing the sun, he's now making a warm gentle breeze sweeping on my desolated prison.

Don't get me wrong! I'm NOT protective of my King. I am… so, what if I am… Someone has to protect him after all. His heart is too fragile to be exposed to any more crack. If it did, I think it would be damaged upon repair. Hitsugaya's presence is benefic because it somehow slowly stitches the wounds, and for this, I tolerate him.

Yet if I'm happy of the change, why do I feel my heart constrict whenever he gets closer to my Aibou? Why is it I feel like rain is now falling inside of me? Maybe I should ask Ichigo to come and spend some time with me. Not to spare. Only to gaze at the passing cloud until my sky is totally clear blue. But would he listen to me if I asked? Would he only listen to my voice? I want him to call me by my name too. Does he even know it?  I am Shirosaki Hichigo. Say it, King. Break my loneliness too.

I feel confused. Maybe I stayed too long in the rain. Damn Ichigo.

HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH

_Third ficlet. May sound a bit confusing but this is how Shirosaki is currently feeling. _

_Now if you could be kind enough to tell me what you thought of this._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you very much to anyone who reviewed, add me on alerts, fav or C2. Means a lot!_

_This is the next ficlet from Hitsu-kun 's POV._

HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH

Haru(Spring)

Sun is shining. Sakura are blooming. Birds are chirping. Matsumoto fuku-taicho is… snoring and drooling.

I resist the sudden pulse to strangle her. How can she spend her whole day drinking and sleeping when she has so many of her duties left to be done for who knows when. Looks like I'm going to have to fill in for her again, not that I have been motivated lately. Must be the reason why she's still aloud to snore on my desk right now.

I sigh and gaze outside. A gentle breeze is shaking the sakura, making the petals fall into a pink rain which scatters all around Soul Society. Come to think, it was spring too the first time he came here.

My little strawberry. He is not really pink, rather red, whether his hair or his temper. But sometimes, when embarrassed or lost in whatever thoughts of his, he would get this pinkish tint on his cheeks that is just too cute! Great I sound like a mix of a collegian girl, Matsumoto and Momo whenever they go in their silly girl talks. That is what I get for being hormonal.

I am going all mushy. I am glad Ichigo is seeking my presence by himself, and I know I must no fool myself and see things that are not.  But it is nice to dream from time to time and act "my age", far from worries and duties implied by my position.

That is why I invited him for Hanami, just the two of us, in a place only known by me. I feared he might mock me or say no, and after looking surprised, he looked away slightly reddening and gently smiled as I was rewarded by a soft yes. I felt like kissing him on the spot.

His eyes have been clearer lately. Maybe he managed to sort things which were weighting him. Any ways, I will do whatever I can to make him forget everything but me today.

Sun is shining. Sakura are blooming. Birds are chirping. Matsumoto fuku-taicho is… snoring and drooling. This is Spring and I'm in love with a strawberry.

HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH HxH

_This is a bit strange, totally OOC on Hitsugaya's part, but try to be coherent when you're in love… XD . Sorry, no Shirosaki here but he will be in the next chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

/sigh/ it's been a long time again. I just can't believe it's already been 2 years since I last updated! I mean I feel like it was only one or two months ago. My problem is now that my affection lies elsewhere. I still like HitsuxIchi but I'm rather into GrimmIchi and ShiroIchi, this is why this story will turn into ShiroIchi over HitsuIchi. Sorry if I disappoint some of you.

**Arashi** (storm)

(Shiro POV)

I can't believe the nerve of that shrimp. I know I said I was glad he was making my sky unclouded and rain free, but I'm taking this back! I don't want him touching my King again. How could he worm his way into Ichigo's life like a sneaky bastard he is? No way I let him do as he wants! It's bad enough I have pink elephants sometimes flying up in the sky. He's making King high. That's unhealthy.

You know what, King? I'm jealous. If you knew, you would laugh at me, but it's the only reason I could find to why my heart hurts whenever he makes you laugh and blush, whenever your heart starts beating more erratically. It's because I want to be the one who draws these kinds of reactions out of you. I've known you longer, our existences are deeply entwined yet I feel like a stranger to you, someone you want to avoid. Do you know how much rejection hurts? Of course you do! Yet you subject me to the same when I just long for your touch.

Should I throw a tantrum so that you come and visit me? You would just despise me more, wouldn't you? I don't like this feeling that's eating me. I'm not one to feel mushy yet I can't help losing a piece of myself with each passing day. Tell me Ichigo, do you notice when I feeling sad or furious? You know, when you feel moody and you don't know why. It's just because I can't let go. Are you aware that I come out at night to watch you sleep? No you aren't or you would be yelling at me and start being paranoid.

Just come here and let's fight. I think I need to burn some energy. I blame these stupid thoughts and feelings on our inactivity. I am a Hollow, I'm not supposed to feel. Should we change our terms next time we battle? How about if I win, you have to spend more time with me without sulking. Would you try to know me, to understand the Me behind the crazy front I offer you? Would you try to get past my walls and make them crumbling down? Maybe you just think I'm not worth the effort, but I would appreciate it anyway.

Ah, my wish may be granted. Dark clouds are accumulating, the air is electrifying. The storm is coming and I'm gladly waiting for it.

TBC

I won't lie and say I'll update soon. But I will… depends on my inspiration! Kind of messy writing, but Shiro's thoughts are messy right now. Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames will only help me getting hotter with this cold weather!


End file.
